


13x06 Coda: Old Married Couple

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Bottom Castiel, Coda, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Consent, Developing Relationship, Eavesdropping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Old Married Couple, Runaway Jack, Season/Series 13, So Married, Step-parents, Supportive Sam, Talking, Top Dean, Touching, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean takes Cas aside to talk him out of going after Jack on his own. When they finally open up to each other they decide to define their relationship and move forward.





	13x06 Coda: Old Married Couple

“Come on. Come with me.” Dean put his arm around Castiel’s shoulder and led him away from the scene of Jack’s departure. The angel allowed himself to be steered to Dean’s room. Dean shut the door and sat them both down at the foot of his bed. “You wanna go after him?”

 

“Of course, Dean. Sam says he thinks of me as his father. I have a responsibility to…”

 

Dean cut him off. “Let me stop you right there.  _ We _ are gonna go look for him. Jack can teleport. He could be anywhere. You know Sam’s in there right now doing his nerdy stuff on the computer to find him. I don’t want him out there alone right now anymore than you do.”

 

“Dean...he really is dangerous, isn’t he? I thought he would be an infant and I would have time to raise him as a human. Time to teach him what his powers can do and the consequences. I wanted…”

 

“...to be a better dad than your father. Preaching to the choir, buddy. I’ll be the first to admit I thought there was nothing good about that kid. And then he was so nice and so like, well,  _ you _ and I dunno. Jack just grew on me, I guess. We’re a family. Your kid is my kid.” Dean quickly blushed and turned away to backtrack. “Y-you know, like Claire. She’s kinda my kid.”

 

Cas smiled. It was thin and weak but true. “Sam says we behave as an old married couple. We do, don’t we? We bicker and make up. We know exactly how each other takes his coffee. You fuss over my appearance before we meet people. We barely need to speak anymore to communicate. We share children together.”

 

Dean smiled back and nudged into his shoulder. “I actually can’t argue with that. While you were... _ gone _ , some people told me I acted like a widower. Well, Jody said it and the way Missouri looked at me it was like she knew. ‘Course she knew. Psychics, man. But, it kinda felt that way. Like half of me was gone and I wasn’t even really a person anymore.”

 

Castiel lit up a little. He had been led to believe in the Empty that his feelings for Dean were unrequited. “I felt that way when the sun was restored. It was like someone ripped off my wings. A huge part of who I am I thought I’d lost.”

 

They stared at the desk across from them in silence. Neither had quite committed to confessing. They were right on the brink…

 

“So what if we were? A couple, married couple?” Dean blurted out.

 

“I suppose the only change would be to become more affectionate and intimate.”

 

“We don’t have to do stuff you’re not comfortable with. I’m just saying, we lock this down, whatever it is we got. No more one night stands.”

 

Cas inched his hand to Dean’s between them on the bed. He slowly covered Dean’s with his. It felt nice. “As an angel, gender and sexual identity is mostly meaningless. It’s a human construct imposed on the world. A lion does not inherently know it is a male and that the desire to mate with another male is considered wrong. Man has deemed it against nature in his desire to control nature.”

 

Dean looked confused. “Okay, next on  _ Animal Planet _ …”

 

Cas sighed. Sometimes it felt like he was speaking to Dean in Enochian. “This is not my vessel. It is my body. And in reconciling that I have chosen to identify as a man. You should understand that it also means I choose not to label my sexual identity based on social construct and having lain with a woman.”

 

“Bottom line this for me, Cas.”

 

“It means that you incorrectly assumed I am not comfortable with being intimate with you. Sexuality is fluid. I don’t have to label myself as gay to be your lover, nor should you.”

 

“Oh. No labels. Got it. That’s gonna drive Sam up the wall. He’ll sign up for the PFLAG newsletter and try to get us to go to all these Pride Events. He won’t know what flags to buy.” Dean joked. 

 

“I don’t see how flags are relevant.”

 

“There’s my guy.” Dean shrugged. “Huh. My  _ guy _ . My partner. My...my significant other.”

 

“Husband.”

 

“Okay. Husband it is. Glad that’s settled.”

 

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand. Dean looked down at them and turned his palm up to weave their fingers together. He laid his head on Cas’ shoulder. It felt good to have that. Somebody to comfort him. Somebody  _ he _ could comfort. 

 

“Dean, I’m not okay.” Cas admitted. 

 

“I know. I’m still a few miles from okay, too. We got each other now, right? Me and you, we’ll get through this. Coming back from the dead, it ain’t easy. The world didn’t stop while you were gone. People grieved for you.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Dean.”

 

Dean raised his head and put his other hand on Castiel’s face. “No.” He pressed their foreheads together. Their noses nuzzled and Dean found those beautiful chapped lips he’d stared at a million times. _Comfort._ _Touch_. He could give Cas this, the affection he was so starved for.

 

The kisses were slow and easy. Dean wouldn’t push too far, too fast. Maybe that was all they were ready for. His arm went low on Castiel’s waist, pulling their chests together by the small of his back. They released the hold from their other hands to fully embrace. 

 

“I need to...to feel  _ alive _ , Dean. Make me feel like I’m really alive,” Cas panted between kisses. He could already feel heat radiating through his core. He shrugged out of his trenchcoat.

 

Dean’s fingers loosened his tie and pulled it free from his collar. He plucked the buttons of the white dress shirt to get his hands on skin. He traced over hard muscle, learning to accept this as his new normal. Castiel made his way past Dean’s layers as well, his touch healing the small cuts and bruises left from the hunt.

 

Dean guided Cas back on the bed. He kissed along his jaw and neck, relishing the sounds Cas made. They had kept everything from the waist up. Just some shirtless necking. Dean hovered over Cas in case he wasn’t ready to feel just how aroused he had become. Castiel’s thumbs hooked through the loops of his jeans and strong hands gripped his ass. 

 

“ _ Oh.  _ You uh...you’re really getting into this.” Dean felt how hard Cas was through their pants. 

 

“As are you, Dean. We should...we should make love.”

 

“Easy there, tiger. We’ll get there. Most of the good stuff is right here, building up to it. Making love isn’t just the poking around part.”

 

“I feel this... _ need _ .”

 

“I do too, angel. Believe me, I want you so much right now. But if we rush this, somebody might get hurt.”

 

Cas nodded. “Penetration is different between men.”

 

Dean dropped his head to Cas’ shoulder. “Yeah. Maybe we should take a knee here and figure out if we’re on the same page on where this is going.”

 

“I assumed you would want to penetrate me.”

 

“Cas, we don’t even have to do that if you don’t want to. Don’t just say you’ll do something for me. It’s about both of us. I need make you feel good, too.”

 

“I only know desire, for you. I want to be with you. We can stop if something is unpleasant. You said...you said I have the power to stop a sexual encounter if it is unwanted.”

 

“I did. And you do. So, maybe we get back to the kissing part and take it from there?”

 

“I like the kissing part,” Cas agreed. He was eager to get back to that. His arousal had flagged during their discourse. He let his body go to the wonderful sensations of Dean’s weight on him and the touch of his hands and lips. He was back to full hardness in no time.

 

Dean reached down for Castiel’s belt to undo it. He unzipped the fly of his suit pants and let the pressure off some. He gasped at Dean’s fingers dipping between his skin and the elastic of his boxers. Dean paused but Cas took his wrist and guided him towards his full member. 

 

Cas moaned loudly. He hadn’t been touched there in so long. The heat of Dean’s hand around him was incredible. He moved to get to Dean as well, to feel how much Dean desired him. His name was barely a whisper on Dean’s lips when he stroked him.

 

“We could..could keep doing this,” Dean offered. 

 

“More, Dean. Please,” Cas begged in response. His hips were thrusting up into Dean’s grip.

 

“We need...stuff. Hang on.” Dean released him and finished removing his clothes. Cas took the opportunity to make himself fully nude as well. He eased up on the bed to lay his head on Dean’s pillow.

 

“This,” Dean held up the plastic bottle, “is gonna make things a lot easier.” He settled on his knees between Castiel’s legs. “I got a little experience with this. I gotta get you comfortable and loose or it’s gonna hurt.”

 

Cas watched Dean coat his fingers with liquid from the bottle and reach down between his legs. It was a little cool to the touch but Dean rubbed in circles around his hole to warm it. He felt some pressure then the tip of Dean’s finger entered him. Dean did that a few times before pushing further.

 

“You good?” he asked. 

 

“I’m fine, Dean. If you turn your wrist a little and hook your finger...oh yes! That’s the prostate,” Cas choked out. “It’s a man’s pleasure center.”

 

Dean grinned. “Good to know. You wanna keep going?” 

 

“Yes, please continue.”

 

Castiel tried to maneuver his hips so Dean would continue grazing that wonderful spot. He felt the stretch of Dean adding more fingers but it wasn’t painful or uncomfortable. He moved with Dean and sensed he was close to climax.

 

“Dean, I may...I may experience an orgasm soon.”

 

“Do you wanna have it like this or with me inside you?”

 

“Inside me.”

 

Dean withdrew his fingers to slick himself up. He was so nervous. He wanted to make this good for Cas, for both of them. It was their first time and a long time coming. He entered slowly, letting Cas clench and release around him. 

 

He didn’t know he would ever behold something so perfect and beautiful before him. A literal angel was looking up at him with desire and...love? Castiel  _ loved  _ him. And he…”I love you.” The words came without the usual stone in his throat to block them. He was sure, in that moment, that the only consequence for saying it was to hear them back.

 

“I love you as well, Dean.” 

 

He fell forward and kissed Castiel possibly deeper than before. Their limbs tangled together as he rocked his hips, making easy passes in and out. Cas moved with him, hands groping and running through his hair. Soft moans were muffled by tongues and lips. Dean held him close. 

 

“Can’t...get enough of you...so perfect,” Dean rasped in Cas’ ear. It was. It was bliss to have this, something he’d mourned the loss of ever experiencing. His chest hurt in a good way, overwhelmed by emotions he thought died on the shore. Castiel was his and he was Castiel’s. 

 

He pinned Cas’ arms above their heads, fingers threaded together. Dean felt Cas’ heart beat strong and fast against his chest. Thick thighs locked aside his waist and the sweet, velvet heat pulled him in. His vision hazed staring into those turbulent sea blue eyes. He was riding a storm about to come to a head.

 

The lights in the lamps flickered and shook. Cas was gasping for air as his body tensed and arched. “Dean!” he cried out. A shower of sparks lit the room before total darkness fell. Dean let himself go with a sob and shuddered to stillness atop Castiel.

 

He struggled to catch his breath. The air had become thick with sweat and sex. Cas clung to him, scared and excited. He’d experienced orgasms before but never that powerful. Or meaningful. As an angel he had not known this pleasure, only in his desensitized state as a human. When they came down he found himself giddy and giggling.

 

“Sorry about the lights.”

 

“‘S ‘kay. Guess it was good for you, huh?”

 

“Better than flying, Dean. You are an excellent lover.”

 

Dean blushed. “Uh...thanks? You’re pretty damn good, yourself.”

 

“Are we officially an old married couple now?”

 

“Yeah. Consummated and everything.” Dean pulled himself free and turned on the flashlight app on his phone. He went to the sink to get a towel to clean them up. “Makes me  _ officially  _ Jack’s stepdad, too. So I’m just as invested as your are in getting the kid back.” He didn’t want to burst the afterglow bubble but he thought Cas would be less guarded then.

 

“I never doubted your concern, Dean. I was being impulsive, foolish, to want to go after him on my own. You’re not afraid of him. He respects you. You’re honest with him when all Sam and I could do was offer him platitudes. I believe you are the key to convincing him to come home.”

 

“About that.” Dean tossed the towel in the general direction of the sink. “You’re home.  _ This _ is your home.  _ I’m  _ your home. This is now  _ our _ room and  _ our _ bed. Got that? I meant it all, Cas. You’re it for me. No flirty waitresses or waiters. I’m done with all that frat boy, macho bullshit. I’m done.”

 

“I believe you, Dean. When I was in the Empty I could have stayed. I could have asked to go to heaven. I demanded to be returned to you, even when the keeper tried to convince me there was nothing for me here. But I knew. I knew my home was here on earth with you, no matter what kind of relationship I had with you.”

 

Dean pulled Cas in close so he could hold him and absently play with his hair. “I’m just glad you didn’t believe him.”

 

Cas felt the safety of  _ home _ in bed with Dean. He had faith, real faith in them. He had faith that they would find their son and convince him to come home. “You can rest, Dean. I can watch over you just like this.”

 

“Or you could sleep. You gotta be exhausted.”

 

“Resurrection can be quite trying on a body.”

 

Dean gave him a peck on the lips and told him goodnight. He closed his eyes let the rise and fall of Dean’s chest lull him.

 

***

 

Sam had been up all night. He had facial recognition software running, trying to get a hit on Jack. He almost put out an Amber Alert since they considered him a teen. But then any creature who saw it might realize Jack wasn’t being protected by the Winchesters and take advantage of him. It was almost eight and he wanted to have something to tell Dean and Cas when they emerged from Dean’s room. 

 

Yeah, he noticed. Cas never left. He knew there was a ton of stuff for Dean to talk with him about. Cas probably had stuff he only felt comfortable telling Dean. Then Dean most likely fell asleep and Cas just sat there watching him. Knowing Dean, they may have just silently watched a couple movies without ever bringing up actual feelings.

 

He must have crashed on the table. The next time he glanced at his watch it was after ten. He smelled coffee and heard muffled voices.  _ Dean and Cas must be up _ . He rubbed his eyes and walked to the kitchen with his head down, kind of ashamed he had no good news for them.

 

Cas wasn’t wearing his suit. He was barefoot, wearing jeans and a tee shirt, and leaning against the fridge. He sipped his coffee and watched Dean cook. They were both smiling and Sam thought that seemed off considering how upset they were over Jack last night. 

 

“How do we tell him?” Cas asked. He hadn’t noticed Sam.

 

“I dunno. I never came out before. Look at him and say, ‘have some bacon, Cas is your brother-in-law’?”

 

Sam was floored.  _ What the hell happened last night? _ He wasn’t sure if he should walk into the conversation or listen a little longer. His planted feet decided for him.

 

“Dean, I agree we should be straightforward about this...what? Why are you snickering?”

 

“You said ‘straight’.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes then continued. “We should be honest.”

 

“We can probably leave out the mind, and light bulb blowing, sex last night.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

_ Light bulb blowing...what? Sleep-deprivation. I’m hallucinating. _ Sam shook his head roughly. “Hey guys. Get any sleep?”

 

Dean smirked. “Better than I have in weeks. Cas even got a little shuteye. You look like shit. Been up all night?”

 

“Yeah. Still got nothing. Jack learned a little too well from us. Completely off the grid.”

 

“It’s alright, Sam. Thank you.” Cas handed him a cup of coffee and a plate of breakfast. He sat closely beside Dean opposite of Sam. “Your brother and I have something to tell you.”

 

_ This is happening. _ “Yeah?”

 

They lifted their joined hands from under the table and set them in plain sight. Dean kept a steady eye on his brother, hoping the hamster wheels were turning.

 

“Really?” Sam lit up. “What made you guys decide to go for it?”

 

“How many more chances were we gonna get? I love him, Sammy.” Dean looked over at a smiling Cas with heart eyes. “He loves me. That's all that matters, right? Consider us hitched. We do.”

 

Sam laughed. “Congratulations, I guess. It’s good. This is good.” He held back from telling them it was years in the making. He managed to be calm and supportive when he wanted to jump up and scream, ‘finally!’

 

“Now that this matter is settled, I believe I have an idea of where Jack has gone. He spoke to me about his mother. He asked if I believed she was in Heaven and I assured him she was. I believe he went to her for comfort and some kind of assurance he didn’t get from us. I couldn’t protect him from harming anyone. He may believe Kelly can.” Cas spoke freely.

 

“Angels came after him before Asmodeus did. He’s not safe up there,” Sam added.

 

“So...how do we get to him? They won’t let Cas walk through the front door. Especially now that we broke their big no-no by shacking up. He probably doesn’t know how to tune angel radio either.” Dean squeezed Cas’ hand. He wasn’t up for his other half to deal with those flying asshats.

 

Cas understood Dean’s concerns. “I don’t wish to leave you. I can summon them for a meeting. Explain how dangerous it is to have a nephilim in their midst.”

 

“And then they hand him over? Come on, Cas. You know they think he’s a nuke they can use against Hell. He woke you up in the Empty. Maybe we work on you getting a direct line to him? Tell him we just wanna talk and get him down here. Get him through the gates before they realize he’s there.” Dean tried to reason with him. Talking. Communication. Foundation for a healthy relationship. He was making the effort.

 

It wasn’t lost in Castiel. “I can try. I don’t know what else to do.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Hey, we’ll get your son back, Cas. It’s what we do. Lose a Winchester, find a Winchester. Story of our lives,” Sam tried to reassure him. 

 

“Yeah, babe,” Dean kissed his temple. “If you can come back from the dead we can bust a live kid outta heaven.”

 

“I believe you, Dean. Thank you.  _ Both  _ of you. I may have lost my faith in my Father a long time ago, but at least I have faith in my family. My true family.”

 

“Let’s get our kid back.” Dean said with confidence.

 


End file.
